


Cosmic Brownies

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean brings home Andy Gallagher’s water bong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [firesign10](firesign10.livejournal.com)
> 
> Written for my August 2015 entry in [SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com)

Sam knew he shouldn’t have agreed to get high with Dean. An idea like that was just all kinds of wrong.

It’s not like he’d never smoked pot before. After all, he had been in college, and despite Dean’s teasing him about studying all the time, he _had_ let go once in a while.

It’s just that he and marijuana didn’t play well with each other. Every time he’d tried pot at Stanford, it had done strange things to him. Like the time he’d found himself naked in the fountain behind the Alumni Center, when Jessica had insisted that he go to that frat party. Or the night they’d videotaped him singing “It’s Raining Men” at the drag show at Renegades.

But Dean insisted. Somehow he’d gotten his hands on that huge bong they’d found in the back of Andy Gallagher’s van. How he’d managed that was beyond Sam, because if someone had asked him, he’d swear that Dean never left his sight until they’d gotten back to the motel.

Sam tried to get out of it – he really did. First he said that they didn’t have any pot, so they should just pop open a beer.

That was when Dean pulled a baggie half full of pot out of his pocket and waved it at him saying “Man, this is the best Haze you’re gonna find out here. C’mon, Sammy. Live a little!”

Sam didn’t want to know how Dean knew the differences in pot strains. He retorted, “I DO live a little! And how the hell did you get your hands on a bag of dope?”

Dean just grinned at him and waved the plastic again. “You know you wanna….”

After the crappy day they’d had, Sam kind of did, but he wasn’t sure if that was the best course of action. So he tried the ‘I’m tired’ angle. “Actually, I’m kinda beat.” Sam thought maybe if he acted sleepy Dean would leave him alone. He yawned and stretched. “Think I’m gonna just go to bed.”

“Oh, HELL no!” Dean tossed the baggie on the table next to the bong and grabbed Sam’s arm. “No way you’re going to sleep. Besides, this stuff will energize you like nobody’s business.”

“I really don’t want to…” Sam began.

And that’s when Dean put the whammy on him. He got that look on his face that Sam could never say no to – the one that, when they were growing up, got them into trouble that Sam always had to get them out of – and said, “Please? Just this once?”

Sam almost said no, he really did. His lips were forming the ‘N’ when Dean stuck out his lower lip an exaggerated pout.

He laughed at Dean’s goofy face and what came out was, “Okay…why not.”

“Yes!!” Dean’s voice was filled with excitement, and Sam swore he was bouncing as he let go of Sam’s arm and picked up the bong. He watched in amazement as Dean filled the bong with water and ice before opening the baggie. He expertly packed the bowl with just enough for a few hits.

“When did you learn to do that?” Sam couldn’t ever recall Dean smoking. His vice had always been liquor. 

Dean grinned at him as he tamped the marijuana down into the bowl. “Truman High.”

“Wait, what?” Sam was in shock. “You learned at Truman?”

“Yeah, surprisingly enough, the bus drivers really _were_ selling pot.” Dean lit the bowl and took a hit, holding it and then exhaling the smoke slowly. “Your turn.” He handed the bong to Sam, tossing him the lighter as well.

It was now or never. Sam leaned in and placed his lips inside the mouthpiece and flicked the lighter, holding the flame to catch the dried leaves. Taking a deep breath, he sucked in the smoke, feeling it swirl down into his lungs. It was cool and tasted sweetish – not like the harsher stuff he remembered from Stanford. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He set the bong down on the table and exhaled, his head buzzing just slightly.

“Not bad, right?” Dean cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Told you it was the good stuff.”

“Yeah, not as bad as I remember.” Sam took another hit, the feeling of euphoria starting to tickle at the back of his head.

Things started to get fuzzy quickly after that. He remembered Dean laughing at him as Sam watched his hand move slowly from one side of his body to another. It made Sam giggle, which got Dean started again, and they wound up on the floor in hysterics. Dean kept asking Sam to ask him if he was a truck. When Sam did, Dean said no and that would set them off again.

Then came the munchies. 

Sam thought he crawled up off the floor to the counter where he’d left the box of Little Debbie Cosmic Brownies earlier, but damned if he could remember actually moving.

All he could think about was ripping the plastic packaging off the moist brownies and shoving them in his mouth. The gooey chocolate icing with the little colored candy dots on top had never tasted so good. He had no idea how many had been left in the package, but he kept eating them until the box was empty. He shook it, hoping that maybe he’d missed one, but no luck.

Sam flopped on the bed next to Dean with a huff of disappointment. “All the brownies are gone,” he said in a mournful voice. “What am I gonna eat now?” He turned to his brother. Dean was sprawled out, eyes half closed, a smile on his face. “Dean...,” he whined.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. “You got some chocolate on your mouth.” Dean reached over languidly and trailed his finger through the icing at the side of Sam’s lips. “Here.” He held his finger out to Sam, the frosting smeared on the tip.

Sam couldn’t even begin to fathom what possessed him to suck the chocolate off Dean’s finger; he just knew at that moment he absolutely had to. He slipped Dean’s finger between his lips and swirled his tongue around the edge, tasting the chocolate and the warm salt of Dean’s skin.

Dean’s quiet gasp was the only indicator that he was affected by Sam’s move. That sound sent a jolt of arousal directly to Sam’s cock and he felt himself begin to get hard.

Sam locked eyes with his brother as he let his finger slip out of Dean’s mouth. Neither one moved for a moment. 

“You still have chocolate…” Dean whispered as he leaned forward. Sam felt the wetness of his tongue as Dean gently licked the chocolate from Sam’s cheek, then the slight pressure of his lips as Dean ghosted them against Sam’s jaw. 

All it would take would be a small turn of Sam’s head and he would feel those lips on his. Ninety degrees – what could it hurt?

Dean’s lips were warm, slightly chapped, and Sam couldn’t figure out why he’d never done this before. A little moan escaped him as Dean’s tongue coaxed Sam’s mouth open, tentative and shy at first, then demanding entrance.

Sam cupped Dean’s face in his hands and gave himself over to the sheer joy of kissing. His body shivered as Dean sucked on his tongue, nipped at the corners of his mouth, licked his bottom lip. No one else had ever kissed him so thoroughly – not even Jessica. 

“Damn, Sammy…” Dean’s voice was dark and low. “Fucking taste so good…” was all Sam heard before Dean straddled him and kissed his way down Sam’s jaw, sucking a bruise into his neck.

Sam was on fire. Dean’s thighs hard against his, their chests just brushing, Dean’s arms caging him on the bed; every point of contact was electric, and Sam felt his arousal grow like a tidal wave. He needed their clothes off and he needed that now. Needed to feel them skin to skin.

“Dean…God. Need you naked.” It was a command, and he knew from Dean’s chuckle he’d noticed Sam’s tone.

“Bossy, aren’t you?” Dean commented, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. “Can’t wait to see how bossy you’re gonna be with my dick in your ass.”

Sam’s cock throbbed at Dean’s words, and he hissed at the pressure in his jeans. “Who says it’s gonna be me who bottoms?” He flipped Dean over and pinned him to the bed. Slowly he dipped down, nibbling at Dean’s stubble. “Might be you stretched out under me while I fuck you into the mattress.” He sketched his hand lightly over the front of Dean’s jeans, feeling Dean’s cock hard and straining.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean grabbed Sam’s flannel and t-shirt, yanked them over Sam’s head and tossed them away. Sam was too busy unzipping his brother's jeans and wrapping his hand around Dean’s erection to pay attention to where they landed. 

Dean’s cock was solid in his hand and Sam liked the feel of it – hot, hard and weeping. He wanted more; wanted to see Dean completely naked, spread out on the bed. Sam shoved Dean’s pants down and rolled to the side so he could pull them off. Dean helped, kicking them off and then reaching for Sam’s belt, saying, “You too.” 

Then they both were naked. Sam paused, his big head catching up with his little one. What the hell were they doing? This was his _brother!_

Dean must have seen the hesitation on Sam’s face because he leaned forward with a wicked grin. “Nuh-uh, Sammy. Get out of your head,” and began kissing him again. Sam felt Dean’s finger slide into his mouth and he instinctively sucked on it. “Yeah, that’s better,” Dean whispered as he slipped it out and skated down Sam’s chest until he found Sam’s nipple.

Sam whined as Dean played with the nub, tweaking it until it was blood-red and swollen. He bucked up as Dean sucked the nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it then biting down.

“Bastard! That hurts!” But in a good way, he thought with a gasp as Dean grinned and bit down again. Sam rubbed his cock along Dean’s thigh as his brother alternated between both nipples. The friction of Dean’s body against his shaft and balls along with the wet, hot feeling of Dean’s mouth on his chest almost sent him over the edge.

Sam grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him back up for a kiss – hot, dirty, and demanding before trying to roll Dean over onto his back. He wanted to do the same thing to Dean – suck his nipples, leave his mark on Dean’s body – but Dean seemed to have other ideas.

“You’re not in charge,” Dean whispered, sliding down Sam’s body and settling himself between Sam’s thighs. Dean’s hands were scalding as they wrapped around Sam’s dick and squeezed. “And I want to play with this for a while, big boy.”

Sam’s brain short-circuited as Dean took his cock between his lips. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” His head banged against the pillow and he fisted the sheets to keep himself from grabbing Dean’s head and fucking up into his mouth.

He now knew why all of Dean’s hookups left with a smile on their faces.

Dean’s mouth was gold, his tongue licking up the thick vein of Sam’s cock, his lips squeezing as he inched Sam’s dick deeper and deeper into his throat, his teeth grazing the bundle of nerves _just right_ at the base of Sam’s head.

Dean’s hands cupped his balls, rolling and pinching and squeezing, mixing the pain and the pleasure in equal parts until Sam had no clue where he was.

Then he stopped.

“Dean….” Sam knew he was whimpering, but it had felt so fucking _good_ , and his brain couldn’t fathom why it had ended. “Why…?”

“Lube and condom. Drawer,” was Dean’s answer before he swirled his tongue around Sam’s slit, dipping it in and out in tight little thrusts.

Sam reached for the drawer, his arm flailing. He was pretty sure he knocked something off the nightstand, but at this point he really didn’t care. Groping around, he felt for the bottle of lube and a condom packet. Finding them, he pulled them out and flung them in Dean’s direction.

He felt Dean shift, heard the ‘snick’ of the cap, then fingers, cool with slick, were being pressed against his hole.

“Fuck!” Sam flinched, the unfamiliar pressure piercing his haze of pleasure and bringing home the reality of what they were doing. 

Dean paused, placing a hand on Sam’s leg. “Shh…it’s okay. We’ll go slow.”

“Dean…I…” Sam looked down at his brother. Blowjobs were one thing. This was totally different. This meant something. 

Dean gazed up at him, his green eyes filled with arousal, his lips swollen from kissing and Sam’s cock. “Sammy…do you trust me?”

Sam did. He always had. “Yeah.”

“Then trust me to do this right for you.” Sam shivered as Dean placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

“Okay…okay…” Sam dropped his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Dean’s lips slowly slide down his cock until it nudged the back of Dean’s throat. Dean’s hand circled his balls, his fingers trailing down until Sam felt them press again between his legs.

The pressure built until Dean’s finger breached him. It felt strange; a slight burn and a fullness that Sam wasn’t used to. Dean gently eased out until Sam felt just the tip of his finger, then slid back in again. The burn faded, replaced by a slight electric feeling that centered in Sam’s cock.

Sam heard the sound of Dean squeezing out more slick, then felt two fingers push inside. He wasn’t sure he liked it. “Dean…” he began, only to be shushed again.

“Relax for me.” Dean moved from Sam’s dick to his balls, sucking them as he eased both fingers inside. The feel of Dean’s mouth on his sac had Sam moaning in pleasure. 

That is until Dean found his prostate.

It was like fireworks went off throughout Sam’s body when Dean rubbed against it. 

“Oh God, do that again!” Sam bucked up as Dean obliged, rubbing and tapping and sending waves of arousal spiraling underneath his skin. He felt his balls begin to draw up.

“Dean…gonna come….”

Dean’s hand squeezed the base of Sam’s cock and the fingers inside him stilled. “Not yet,” Dean said hoarsely, giving Sam’s balls one more lick. “Wanna be inside you when you come.” Somehow Dean shifted, kneeling between Sam’s legs. “Gonna stretch you so you can take me, okay?’’

Sam nodded frantically. His whole body was thrumming. “Yeah, oh fuck, please.”

Dean grinned at him, leaning down for a quick kiss then kneeling back up. His fingers began thrusting into Sam, stretching him, then adding a third. 

The fullness was amazing. Sam rocked his hips, wanting more of Dean, reveling in the pressure on his prostate. Dean still kept him from coming with a hand on his cock and the need building up was nothing like he’d ever felt before.

“God, Dean…need you to fuck me,” Sam moaned brokenly. “Now, goddammit!”

Dean chuckled. “Still being bossy. You never were the patient one.” He stopped moving and pulled his fingers out until Sam only felt the tips. 

“Fuck you, Dean,” Sam retorted, chasing after Dean’s hand.

“Oh, I plan to.” Dean squeezed the base of Sam’s cock. “You okay for me to let go?”

Sam took several deep breaths to calm himself. “Yeah…yeah. I’m good.”

He watched as Dean reached for the condom packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom on. He added more lube, slicking himself up, and Sam’s cock jumped at the sight of Dean handling himself.

“Fuck, Dean…” he whispered. “You look…” He couldn’t say it. 

Dean smiled back at him. “Don’t be getting all girly on me, Sammy.” His voice was teasing but Sam could see the soft look on his face. “Ready?”

Sam paused. They were going to do this. He was going to let Dean fuck him. “Yeah…I’m ready.”

Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Sam gasped at the sensation. Dean’s cock filled him, burning him, stretching him more than Dean’s fingers. “Fuck.”

Dean paused and Sam saw the look of concern on his face. “Am I hurting you?”

“No…no….” Sam breathed past the burn. “It’s just…you’re big….”

Dean chuckled. “Why, thank you.” He wiggled, pushing in deeper and brushing against Sam’s prostate. “Glad you noticed.”

Sam whimpered at Dean’s movement, not knowing how he could get any harder. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean’s reply was automatic. Then, “You’re okay?”

“Yeah…just…move…”

Dean did, slowly at first. Sam knew his brother was being careful, but that wasn’t what he needed right now. “C’mon, Dean, you an old lady?” he challenged him. “Thought you said you were gonna fuck me.”

“You did not just say that,” Dean replied, rolling his hips. 

“Yeah, I did.” Sam reached up and grabbed Dean, pulling him down so he was spread out on top of him. He kissed him, biting at the side of his mouth before whispering. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

“God, Sammy,” Dean moaned. “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

“Do it.”

“Okay…” Dean snapped his hips, shoving himself into Sam, then pulled out so all Sam could feel was the head of his cock. “Like that? That what you want?”

“Yes! Fuck…harder, Dean!” Sam pushed back, needing Dean to be inside him again.

It was like a signal. Dean raised up, locking his arms around Sam’s body and jackhammered into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Words spilled out of his mouth, filling Sam’s mind while Dean’s cock filled his ass.

“God, Sammy…so goddamn tight around my cock…need this…need you…fuck…feels so good…”

Sam echoed him, his voice broken and begging. “Harder, Dean…more…please…oh God…yeah…right there…”

Sam’s eyes clamped shut as his orgasm spiraled up. “Dean…gonna come…”

“Yeah…let me feel you…” 

Sam’s cock jerked, his muscles clenching as hot ropes of white covered his stomach, Dean’s chest, a few spurts hitting Dean’s lips. It felt like he was never going to stop.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, his hips pumping as Sam felt warmth fill the condom. 

They rode out their pleasure together and Dean collapsed on top of Sam, both of them gasping.

“Damn…” That was all Sam could say at the moment.

“Yeah.” Dean rolled off onto his back.

Sam lay there, his brain struggling to come back online. He had just fucked his brother. And liked it. No – he loved it. What did that make him?

“Stop thinking so loud.” Dean’s voice cut into his thoughts. Sam watched as his brother stripped off the condom and headed to the bathroom. He returned with a couple of damp washcloths. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Dean, we just,” Sam began, but Dean raised a hand, interrupting him.

“Stop.” 

“But Dean…”

“But nothing.” Dean crawled back onto the bed and lay down next to Sam. He started wiping Sam’s belly and chest. “Answer me one question. Did you like it?”

“Wait, what?” Sam was having trouble putting the pieces together.

“What I said. Did you like it? What we did?” Dean brushed the cloth against Sam’s cock and he hissed at the overstimulation. “Don’t just spout off. Think about your answer.”

Sam did. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “I did.”

“Me too.” Dean smiled at him and leaned in, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Sammy…our life is screwed up, you know that. All we’ve got is each other. So how is this any weirder than what we have now?”

Sam stared at his brother, taking in what he said. Dean was right. This was really just another part of taking care of each other. “And you’re okay with this?” he asked, needing Dean to reassure him that they were on the same page.

“More than.” Dean lay on his back and motioned for Sam to move over. “C’mere.”

Sam did, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as his brother got comfortable. They lay there for a while, Dean’s hand drawing random patterns on Sam’s back.

“So…you were pretty good at that,’’ Sam started. “Anything you need to tell me?”

Dean chuckled. “Remember when I told you about that hunt in Nebraska where I hooked up with the research librarian?

“Yeah. Tanya, Tamara, Toni…something like that.” Sam looked up at Dean.

“That last one. Only it was Tony with a ‘Y’ not an ‘I’.” Dean grinned. “Learned a lot from that job.” 

“I can tell.” Sam was quiet, Dean’s motions making him sleepy. Dimly he felt the covers being pulled over them. “Hey, Dean...”

“What, Sam?”

“Maybe next time I can top?”

Dean laughed softly. “In your dreams. Now go to sleep.”

Sam smiled as his eyes closed.

_Fin_


End file.
